galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Lunan Dante
Lunan Michael Vergil Scott Dante Ble født den 14 August 1970. Lunan og hans slekt er direkte etterkommere av Lycaon, den første varulven. Dette har ført til at Dantene er en av de få familiene som kan få barn født med forbannelsen. Dette skjer derimot ikke hver gang, ca halvparten, og kan bare forekomme om begge foreldrene alt er smittede. Personlighet Lunan er uten tvil ganske overlegen. Han har det med å være skråsikker på at han kan ting han er flink til bedre enn alle andre. Han har også en forkjærlighet for kulde og snø, og foretrekker å være ute om vinteren. Mange ville vel sagt han var rebelsk (en av disse er professor Stikling) da han har store problemer med å høre på autoriteter som bare, slik han ser på det, har fått tildelt en tittel fordi de hadde flaks. Han gjør ofte også akkurat som han vil fordi han er siker på at han vet bedre enn alle andre hva som er best for allmennheten. Utseende Utseendemessig er Lunan enkel å gjenkjenne, Han har snøhvitt, vilt hår som når ham litt under skuldrene, røde, stikkende, nærmest brennende øyne få klarer å se direkte inn i serlig lenge, og flere arr enn han gidder å telle. Noe av det de fleste gjenkjenner på kroppen hans er det såkalte Dante-merket på venstre underarm. Han har og en tatovering av en M på venstre skulderblad. I tillegg har han utrolig dyriske trekk, slik som litt spisse ører, skarpe, spisse tenner, og ellers skarpe, dyriske trekk. Blandt de mest merkbare arrene er de tre som dominerer venstre siden av ansiktet hans, og er hovedgrunnen til at han nesten aldri smiler, da de gjør svert vond når de krummer seg. Han har også et arr som kløyver ryggen hans, fra høyre kravebein til midt på venste hofte. På det bredeste er det rundt syv centimeter, og om Lunan blir truffet av en Martyrio er det fra akkurat dette arret smertene sprer seg, heller enn at hele kroppen gjør vondt. Familietre Dantene har en blodig historie bak seg. Det kjente om slekten dateres tilbake til starten av den greske epoken og deres første, kjente forfar, Lycaon. Nøyaktig hva Lycaon gjorde for å bli forbandet som han ble vet ingen lenger, og legenden er bare noe Dante-familien ler av, siden alt i den er så feil. Dantene er etterkommere av Lycaons første sønn, Nyctimus, og hans førstefødte igjen. Langt uti rekkene fant en av Lunans forfedre ut at han ville angripe en landsby i tyskland og ta en bit av så mange som mulig. Det resulterte i en magisk merkng av ham og hans etterfølgere. Som alle andre Danter er derfor Lunan født med et sort merke formet som en slange som kveiler seg opp fra håndleddet til albuen på venstrearmen. Dantene blir ofte sett på som trøbbel. De fleste fullblodse familier holder seg så langt unna dem som mulig. Hvorfor de er så mislikt husker ingen lenger, og få vet om deres lille 'familiehemmelighet', at de er en familie bestående utelukkende av varulver. Dantene har fått tilnavnet 'Djevelyngel'. Varulv Alt her ble tatt opp og godkjent av adminbasen da Lunan ble varulv på siden Som alt nevnt er alle i Dante-slekten varulver, men ikke alle er født sånn. Som etterkommere av Lycaon har Dantene en 50/50 sjanse for å bli født varulver, og bare dersom begge foreldrene alt er det. Lunan er en del av disse 50%. Han ble født på mogenen før fullmåne og var ikke i live lenger enn 19 timer før sin første transformasjon. Hans blodsbånd til den første varulven har også ført til en svak til stedeverelse selv i ulveform, nesten som en samvittighet. Om Lunan biter noen får de også denne lille gaven, men dersom de igjen biter noen blir det en klassisk varulv. Lunan kan smitte på alle de mytiske måtene. Han kan smitte med bitt i både menneske og ulveform, ved blod-mot-blod kontakt, ved å klore noen på viktige organer og sende forbannelsen ned til sine barn. Han kan også forbanne mennesker magisk, men aner ikke hva forbannelsen heter eller hvordan den funker. Dantene har som regel å aldri bite noen og la dem overleve. Dette er fordi de ser på forbannelsen som en velsignelse de ikke vil gi til tilfeldige mennesker. Styrker og svakheter Lunan har en fantastisk evne innenfor formler. Mens han gikk på skolen ble han utallige ganger ført frem av Pirrevimp for å demonstrere formlene for klassen. Flere ganger i skjette og syvende fikk han til og med lov til å prøve seg som lærer fordi professoren mente det kunne komme til nytte om han skulle prøve å bli hans etterfølger, noe Lunan fremdeles har lyst til å bli. Blant hans formelevner er det to han føler seg spesielt knyttet til: Umbrakinetiske og Cryokinetiske, kontrollen over skygger og is/kulde. Innenfor disse emnene har han alt funnet opp et par formler, til tross for sin unge alder, og han kommer til å finne opp flere i andre kategorier i tillegg med årene. Han er også godt opplært innenfor psycomantikk og vil senere i livet bli blant de beste i Irland og Storbritania innenfor dette. Tre av de fine tingene ved Lunans arv er hans akselererte helingsevne, svake resistanse mot magi og topp menneskelige styrke. Helingsevnen er ikke så rask at man kan se ting gro, men skader som vanligvis ville tatt tre uker kanfor eksempel ta fem dager. Restistansen hjelper han litt mot formler som lamstivosløvus, petrificus totalis o.l. Styrken hans er heller ikke direkte 'overmenneskelig', men selv uten å trene kan han holde sitt mot topptrente idrettsutdøvere og vampyrer. Noe av det negative derimot er hans reaksjon mot sølv, som vil lage brennmerker i huden hans på kontakt og påføre ham kraftige smerter. Brennmerkene vil gro sakte, og være ømme selv lenge etter at de har grodd. Han kan heller ikke spise sjokolade, da kroppen hans mangler evnen til å støte fra seg giften i det slik mennesker kan. Han har også et merkelig forhold til limeflyvning da han mener at magien som gjør at de kan fly når som helst kan forsvinne eller bli for svak, og han har funnet flere tilfeller for å backe opp sin paranoia. Han har derimot ikke høydeskrekk og kan uten problemer fly på dyr. Før Galtvort Lunan vokste opp i den halvmagiske landsbyen Kilmurry i Sør-Irland i et av de sedvanlige treetasjes, grå steinbyggene med halmtak. Huset Lunan vokste opp i, nummer 21, ligger rett ved siden av baren "Den Kveilede Drage". Dette resulterte i at både Lunan og hans eldre bror, Remus, raskt lærte seg ord og uttrykk ikke passelige for barn. Remus er rundt regnet 4 år eldre enn Lunan, da Remus er født i september, mens Lunan er født i august. Brødrene har et veldig godt forhold, og drev ofte med de samme aktivitetene som de også trente sammen på. En av disse aktivitetene var fekting, og brødrene elsket sporten. Begge viste raskt et talent innenfor sporten, men Lunan overgikk ettevert broren sin. Som 6-åring viste Lunan tegn til magi, men siden han er født varulv, og varulv-viruset kun kan smitte magikere, ble ingen overrasket. Lunan hadde en mer eller mindre normal barndom som innebar mye reising siden begge foreldrene forsker på Gnomer og gnomlignende skapninger. Under reisingen tilbragte familien Dante mye tid med blandt annet kentaurer som lærte Lunan å lese fremtiden i stjernene. Grunnet foreldrenes studering av gnomer, og at moren er fransk, snakker Lunan flytende Fransk og gnomsk, i tilleg til Irsk, engelsk og Walisisk. På Galtvort '''1. klasse: '''Lunan dukket opp på skolen for første gang sikker på at dette ikke var et sted for ham. Beskjeden om at hver måned måtte, fra hans perspektiv, "fylles" med ulvbanedrikk hadde han ikke noe til overs for. Siden han aldri hadde opplevd en måned uten den vandte typen forvandling følte han det nermest som en personlig fornærmelse, og det var rett før han nektet, men moren ga ham streng beskjed om at han skulle fullføre skolen og ikke ødelegge muligheten allerede første dagen, noe som da førte til syv år med en månedlig irritabel Lunan. I første traff Lunan de fleste av vennene sine, inkludert ei jente i sin egen klasse som en dag fant ut at hun skulle begynne å fotfølge Lunan. Jenta virket så uskyldig at Lunan kjapt følte seg beskyttende ovenfor henne. Denne jenta het Mira. Lunan fant raskt sine yndligsfag, og fagene han ikke likte så godt. Eleksirer var blandt en av de i den siste kategorien. '''2. klasse: '''Dette var nok et av Lunans yndlingsår. Han ble bedre kjent med venninnen Lupie som gikk i samme klasse og startet et slags forhold med Mira av den typen barn gjerne har. I tillegg begynte han å virkelig forstå fagene han er god i, og skjønne litt mer av de han ikke mestrer fullt så godt. Han begynte i tillegg å tilpasse seg livet på skolen og det konsstante nærværet av mennesker, men prøvde fortsatt å unngå ulvbanedikken, med vekslende hell. '''3. klasse: '''Lunans tredje år var for ham helt OK. Følelsene han hadde for Mira ble stadig sterkere, og ulven inni ham nådde manndom. Dessverre begynte det å komme rykter om hans tilstand. Dette hadde i og for seg ikke gjort ham noe, hadde det ikke vert for at det kunne føre til at folk fant ut om familien hans, som hadde holdt lycantropien i blodet deres skjult i generasjoner. I tilleg førte det til at vennene hans ble hakket på. Den unge varulven havnet i ikke så rent få slosskamper med de som ertet vennene hans, og arrestene kom på rad og rekke. Han tok opp stell av magiske vesner, aritmantikk, og oldruner som valgfag. Han prøvde seg på clairvoyanse i starten, men droppet ut etter få uker, da han synes spåkunsten er for idiotisk og ikke gir mening. Faren begynner i tillegg å lære ham psycomantikk og psycoblokking, hvilket går tålelig bra. '''4. klasse: '''I fjerde begynte Lunan å trekke seg unna folk igjen. Han ville ikke være den som lot familiehemmeligheten bli avslørt, for det kunne føre til at resten av familien hans ble jaget ut av stedene de bodde i. Heldigvis for ham hadde han en kjæreste som ikke bare visste om tilstanden hans, men også foretrakk å holde seg unna folk. De to endte derfor opp med å tilbringe mange lange timer sammen, vekk fra andre folk. Cirka halvveis ut i året kom derimot sannheten for en dag. En av de han gikk i klasse med som han ikke hadde stort til overs for hadde tatt seg den friheten å studere Lunans vaner, og funnet ut at han skulle bytte ut Lunans eliksirsett med ett i rent sølv. Dette resulterte jo da i at Lunan tok i sølvet og brandt seg så svake røykstrimer sto opp fra hånden hans. Lunan fant også ut om noe som heter 'ikkeverbal magi', som han begynner å øve på. '''5. klasse: '''I Lunans femte år ved skolen ble vel ingen overrasket da han ''ikke ''ble prefekt. Med sine autorirære problemer og uten ønske om forpliktelser hadde han vel nektet uansett. Han hadde ingen problemer med å få gode karakterer, og fikk B'er eller S'er på alle U.G.L.E'ne sine. I tillegg mestrer han den ikkeverbale magien, et helt år før det blir lært på Galtvort. '''6. klasse: '''Kommer '''7. klasse: '''Kommer Etter Galtvort Kommer Kategori:Irske trollmenn Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Irland Kategori:Varulver Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Utgått